


Enough With The Loud Noises, Papa!

by RMB27



Series: The Art Of The Unexpected Series [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMB27/pseuds/RMB27
Summary: Juggling three kids and work can be very hard. Especially when you really just want to have some alone time with your wife.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Original Female Character(s), Erwin Smith/Original Female Character(s), Erwin Smith/Reader
Series: The Art Of The Unexpected Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/609877
Kudos: 41





	Enough With The Loud Noises, Papa!

**Author's Note:**

> A:N// HEY LOVES!
> 
> Here's a smuttery smuter-oo for my The Art of The Unexpected fans! 
> 
> This whole social distancing has me revisiting my works, so here we are! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, stay safe and make sure you guys are following the pre-cautions!

“Mrs. Smith, your husband is back.”

Elyse looked up from the leather couch in her husband’s office, placing the magazine down. She smiled in gratitude at the interim assistant for Isabelle. 

“Thank you, Lyla.” Ewin’s voice sounded from behind.

The assistant left and Elyse smiled, widely, at the sight of her husband, who walked in, looking stressed and annoyed, well, he was hiding it, but Elyse knew the man long enough when to know his stoic face meant he didn’t want to be dealing with anyone’s shit.

“Well, hi there, sweetheart.” She greeted him, standing up and leaning against his desk. 

He seemed to relax at seeing her and he walked towards her, quickly.

Erwin smiled, tiredly, at her, and he easily grabbed her against him and kissed her. Elyse moaned, letting his hands drift lower. When he let her go, he placed his head against her’s.

“Tell me you have time.” Erwin whispered, low.

Elyse pulled back in surprise, “...Here?”

Erwin smiled at her, his hands easily finding the zipper on the back of her dress. 

“ _ Mm _ , yes, here.” He groaned. 

Elyse moaned as her hands went up to his belt to help him--

Erwin’s intercom sounded.

“Mr. Smith, your 2PM is here. Also, Mrs. Smith, I have, uh, your daughter on the line. She said it’s urgent. Something about a...life or death situation?”

Erwin and Elyse jumped away from each other and scrambled for the phone on his desk.

“Mikasa, baby, are you okay?” Elyse asked breathlessly. Erwin gripping her waist as he waited for the response. 

“Mama! My teacher has something to tell you. You have to come pick me up right away!” Mikasa said, excitedly. 

“...Mikasa, you told your papa’s assistant that--”

“Yes, this is a life and death situation! You have to hurry! Oh...wait, you actually need to--”

“Hi, is this Mrs. Smith?” Mikasa’s teacher’s voice replaced Mikasa’s. 

“Yes, this is she. Is everything okay? My daughter said--”

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Smith. Your daughter is just really excited. She told me that you’ll be picking her up? We can discuss details when you get here. I can assure you that there is nothing to worry about.” 

Elyse turned around and gave her husband a reassuring look. In return, Erwin let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Thank you! I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Elyse said before hanging up. 

She turned to look at her husband, who in return, was zipping up her dress.

Erwin’s intercom sounded again.

“Mrs. Smith. Um, Eren’s teacher is on the line. He said that he got into a fight with a kid in his class.” 

Erwin picked up the phone and Elyse helped her husband fix himself as she looked at him worried. 

“Hi, this is Eren’s father. My assistant told me that you’re calling about my son. Is he okay?” Erwin asked, urgently. 

Elyse watched as her husband hummed and sighed before he thanked the teacher and hung up. 

He turned to her and sighed, “I’ll deal with my afternoon appointment and I’ll pick up--”

Elyse cut him off with a kiss. Erwin groaned when she let him go. 

“Work. I’ll deal with the kids.” Elyse said, giving him another kiss on the cheek. 

Erwin hesitated, but he slumped and nodded. 

“I’m sorry, Elyse. I don’t want to put too much on your plate. You already have the theatre and--”

Elyse cut him off by giving him another kiss, but this time, Erwin held her against him and he placed her on his desk. She had to pull away when she noticed his hands gripping her thighs. 

“You little minx.” Erwin groaned, taking a deep breath against her neck. 

Elyse laughed, playing with his tie as she pulled him for another kiss. When they pulled away, Erwin placed a hand on her cheek, caressing it gently. 

“I’ll see you all at home.” Erwin promised, placing another kiss on her cheek.

* * *

Elyse was  _ exhausted _ . 

  
If it weren’t for the fact that her eight year-old daughter had  _ begged _ her to come to her private school to pick her up, Elyse knew she could’ve had time to take a quick nap after running to her other eight year-old’s parent-teacher meeting about how fighting was absolutely prohibited.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to pick up her daughter, who had the agenda of trying to get her to volunteer at a dance recital. 

It was just that she, well, wanted to get some sleep. 

Erwin and her hadn’t had time to rest due to work and juggling three kids’ schedules. 

Their “help”, more like friends who loved the kids and it was just easy to be at their place, were “banned” from the Estate in an attempt for the kids to not be spoiled anymore. 

And if Elyse was going to receive another call or text from any of them, asking if Erwin was giving up already, she was going to put a sign up that said, “Blame My Husband.”

Now, her other son was asking for help with some book reading that she knew she would have a difficult time making out words due to her sleepy mindset. 

Yet, it was those eyes, wide, innocent pretty blue eyes that peered at her that got her to agree and sit in front of a fireplace, which was food for the sleepy souls. 

She cheated a bit, having him sound out words as she closed her eyes and listened to the innocent stuttering and stumbling, which was a lullaby to her ears.

She noticed the absence of warmth on her lap when she quickly opened her eyes and sat up, looking around, frantically. 

It had gotten dark and she noticed that the fire from the fireplace casted shadows in the living room. 

And she saw a looming shadow just in front of her who had a devilish smile on his infuriating chiseled face. 

“Well, hello there, sweetheart.” Her husband greeted her, softly. Elyse noticed he had disheveled business attire going on, which meant he had arrived home earlier and had dealt with the kids himself. Also, judging by the drink in his hand, he had a rough go about it. 

Elyse stretched out a bit, letting out a slight moan of relief at the cracking of her bones. 

“When did you get home?” She asked, running a hand through her messy waves. 

Erwin stretched out his arm to look at his watch as he sat down in front of her. He took one look at it and smiled, “Three hours ago.”

Elyse’s eyes widened, “ _ And you didn’t think to wake me up?” _

Erwin shrugged and took a sip of his drink as he leaned forward, “You seemed comfortable.”

Elyse groaned and placed a hand on her head, “Is Armin pouting?”

Erwin laughed at that, shaking his head, “No, he was fine. He really was concentrated in trying to pronounce the word, ‘nuclear fission of the scientific matter’. It was adorable. You would’ve loved it.” 

Elyse rolled her eyes, “Oh yes, because explaining what that even  _ is _ is definitely my forte.” 

Elyse looked around, noticing that the place was cleaned up and the smell of a roast lingered in the air. 

“Did you...clean and cook?” She asked, surprised. It’s true that they still had help from time to time, but Erwin had made it a point to try and reduce it, drastically. 

Erwin nodded, finishing up his drink. “I came home to Eren running up to me and screaming about how he got into another fight with Jean. Mikasa was feeding Maus  _ our dinner _ . And as I was wondering how this was possible, I see my gorgeous wife, sleeping, as Armin is reading one of my books on nuclear warheads.”

“Okay, well, in my defense,  _ who has books on nuclear warheads? _ ” Elyse pointed out, raising an eyebrow. 

Erwin smirked, and he placed the empty glass on the side table and leaned forward, “Mikasa told me that you’ve been busy today.”

Elyse sighed and placed her head against his, “Busy is an understatement.”

Erwin pulled away to place a kiss on her forehead, and Elyse hummed in contentment. 

Then, he placed a kiss on her cheek and another at the edge of her jaw. 

“Mm, and what do you think you’re doing?” Elyse whispered as she felt his hands grab her waist. 

“Well, I was thinking of thanking my wife for being a  _ really _ good mother.” Erwin replied, easily picking her up and placing her on his lap, her legs easily wrapping around his waist. 

Elyse bit her lip at the hardness that met her thighs. She placed her hands on his face and lovingly caressed the stubble that was growing along his jaw. She began to place soft kisses on his neck, and she could feel his jaw clench when she started to slowly rub herself against him. 

Alarmed, she sat up, straight, and looked at him, “Wait, what about the kids?” 

Erwin didn’t reply quickly. Instead, he used his own mouth to kiss the sensitive parts of her neck and Elyse leaned against him, helplessly.

“They’re asleep. Well, in their room.” Erwin whispered, his hands sliding up her thighs as her dress followed suit. 

Elyse moaned as she felt his fingers tease her against the satin of her underwear. 

“But, that doesn’t guarantee that they won’t come down at any minute.” Elyse whispered back, pulling his head back, gently. 

_ Oh _ . 

Erwin’s eyes were half-lidded and heavy as he stared back at her. His blue eyes filled with want and mischief. She knew that look all-too well. 

“...Do you know how much self-discipline it takes to not take your  _ beautiful _ wife and have her screaming underneath you when you want to?” Erwin groaned, managing to slip his fingers inside her underwear, rubbing against her lips and easily finding her pearl. 

Elyse bit her lip as she tried not to moan so loud. 

“The kids, Erwin.” Elyse protested, although she grinded against his hand, desperate.

Erwin picked her up, quickly, and she let out a giggle as he brought her into the kitchen and placed her on one of the countertops. 

“Erwin, we eat here!” Elyse hissed, amused. 

Erwin smirked, “Yeah, and I’m  _ starving _ .” And in a flash, Erwin pulled down her underwear and replaced his fingers with his mouth. Elyse gripped the edge of the countertop and used her other hand to grab the back of his head. 

“ _ Erwin _ .” Elyse whined as she felt his tongue tease her. Erwin responded by using his hands to rip the bottom of her dress for more access and Elyse pressed her heel against his back in warning. 

“This was one of my good dresses.” Elyse whined. Erwin responded with a sharp suck that made her roll her eyes back. 

Erwin stood up once more, and Elyse noticed his eyes grow dark at the sight of her. He grabbed the bottom of her dress and ripped it all the way to the top, her breasts still constrained in her bra. He bent down to place kisses atop of her breasts as his fingers found their way to her clit once more. 

“Erwin, I’m going to--” Elyse cut herself off as she gasped and shuddered as she felt his fingers go inside and she clenched around them as she felt a weak orgasm pass through her. 

Erwin groaned and pulled away and traced his wet fingers down her cleavage. 

Elyse looked down and saw how hard he was for her, but Erwin forced her chin up and kissed her, intertwining their tongues as he bit her bottom lip as she moaned when his hands pulled down her bra and found her pebbled nipples. 

He teased them, circled his wet fingers around them and she rubbed her legs together, longing. 

He released her from his grip and backed away from her a bit, a smirk on his lips as he looked at her. 

“ _ Fuck _ , you look so good.” Erwin groaned, low. Elyse watched him unbutton his dress shirt and she knew she could never get over how muscular her husband was.

Especially that ass. 

She watched him unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. The way his legs flexed as he took them off. 

And the hardened bulge she could see through his boxers. 

She bit her lip, and her hand trailed down to rub herself as she felt herself wanting. 

Erwin’s eyes darkened and his smirk widened when he noticed what she was doing.

“Grab your breast with your other hand, Elyse.” Erwin ordered, slowly and calmly. Elyse obeyed, and she watched as Erwin licked his lip and bit his lip as she pulled on her nipple. 

“Finger yourself.” He ordered again, his hand going inside his underwear and Elyse watched him stroke himself, slowly. 

She obeyed once more, and she tilted her head back, moaning. 

“Yes, Elyse, just like that. How does it feel? Tell me.” Erwin ordered. 

“It feels  _ good _ . But, I want you, Erwin. I need you.” Elyse begged, her gaze back on him and she noticed that he took his underwear off. 

Erwin groaned, “What do you want, beautiful?” 

“I want you in my mouth.” Elyse begged, leaning forward. 

“Tell me what else.” Erwin hissed, his hands tightened in a fist.

“I want to touch myself while you’re in my mouth.” Elyse moaned, getting off the countertop and kneeling down. 

Erwin gritted his teeth, and let go of his cock as he watched Elyse’s mouth envelop him. He hissed, loudly, and he was about to grab her hair when Elyse pulled away. 

He looked down at her, confused and frustrated. When he saw the mischief in her eyes, he groaned, loudly. 

“Fine.” He groused, tightening his fists once again. 

Elyse continued her minstrations and she felt close to coming again as she felt herself manage to deep throat her husband and hearing Erwin’s soft grunts and feeling his trembling from trying to stop himself from  _ thoroughly  _ grabbing her hair and moving in and out. 

“Elyse, please.” Erwin pleaded, trying to pull away from her as she came. 

Elyse let him go, and she panted, hurriedly. She looked up at him, and Erwin waited for her, patiently. She nodded, and that’s all it took for Erwin to pick her up and have her bent against the countertop. 

He grabbed her breasts and pulled as he planted hard kisses and bites down her neck and shoulder. Elyse panted and whined as she felt him teasing his very hard cock against her. 

“Beg me for it, Elyse.” Erwin whispered, heatedly against her shoulder, desperately rubbing himself against her. 

“Erwin, please. I need you inside me. I want you to  _ fuck _ me so hard. I--” Elyse cut herself off with a loud moan and Erwin hurriedly placed a hand over her mouth as he swiftly entered her, hard and fast. 

His other hand played with her clit as he continued to have her bent against the counter, hurriedly. He groaned against her neck, breathing hard. 

“You feel so good, Elyse. So fucking good. It’s been so long. I needed you so badly. I wanted to fuck you so hard against my desk. Shit. Shit.  _ Shit. _ ”

Erwin let out a guttural groan, and Elyse felt herself clenching around him, and she moaned as he still rubbed against her, forcing her to come with him. 

They both slumped against the countertop and Elyse let out a weak laugh. 

“ _ Well _ .” 

Erwin hummed in agreement, his arms now wrapped around her naked waist and his body pressed against hers. He placed soft kisses along her shoulder and neck. 

Elyse turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling up at him. 

“How long has it been since we did  _ that _ ?” Elyse teased. 

Erwin sighed, “ _ Too _ long.” He bent down to kiss her, soft and slow. 

They pulled away and placed their foreheads against each other. 

“You were really loud at the end, Erwin.” Elyse laughed, softly. 

“I couldn’t help myself. Do you understand how  _ long _ it’s been since we’ve--”

“Papa! Mama!” The sound of Armin yelling alerted the parents in the kitchen. 

Immediately, Erwin grabbed his button down and threw it at her direction and Elyse hastily buttoned up and she threw his underwear and pants at him and he hastily pulled them up and he winced, “Shit, I’m cramping.”

Elyse helped him zip up as he leaned against the countertop. 

That’s when Elyse noticed her ripped dress and underwear. She threw the underwear away, which earned an amused look from Erwin as she glared at him. 

She hastily grabbed soap and water and wiped down the counter with her ripped dress used as a rag. 

Erwin looked at her, in disbelief, “Are you seriously  _ cleaning _ \--”

“Mama? Papa?” Armin’s voice echoed from the entryway of the kitchen. Elyse and Erwin looked up, alert. Elyse managed to finish up and hastily threw her ruined dress in the trash. 

“Hi, baby, is everything okay?” Elyse asked, softly. 

Armin rubbed his eyes as he walked towards them and he tilted his head, curiously, “Mama...are you wearing Papa’s shirt?”

Elyse laughed, weakly, “Yeah, Mama’s dress got...ripped. So, I had to throw it away.” 

Erwin was hiding his smirk behind his hand. 

“Papa, are you okay?” Armin asked, innocently, noticing how his father was leaned up against the counter, uncomfortably. 

“Yes, Armin, I’m okay. What’s wrong? Couldn’t sleep?” Erwin asked, easily changing the subject as he crossed his arms. 

“I...I thought I heard you yell.” Armin said, innocently, walking up to Elyse, who easily bent down to rub her son’s back. 

Elyse had to use all her power to look away and not laugh as she stifled laughter in her hand. 

Erwin looked at his son, sheepishly, “Oh, I’m sorry, Armin. Your mom...well, she--”

“When I ripped my dress, your father was so upset that he promised to buy me a new one. That’s why you heard a loud voice. He was  _ so _ upset for me. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?” Elyse looked up at him, her eyes wide and innocent. 

She noticed how Erwin clenched his jaw, but he nodded. 

“See? So, why don’t we go back to bed? I can read you a bedtime story.” Elyse offered, placing a comforting hand on his head. 

“Okay, Mama!” Armin said, happily. He approached his father, who couldn’t still bend down, so Erwin placed a hand on his head and messed his son’s hair up. Armin laughed in return and walked away. 

When they were sure they were out of earshot, Elyse laughed, hard. 

“Elyse.” Erwin growled in warning. 

“Oh, come on. This is hilarious. You can’t even move.” Elyse pointed out as she pushed herself away from the counter. 

“You’re just going to leave me here?” Erwin asked, exasperated. 

Elyse placed a kiss on his cheek before moving away to the entryway, “Don’t worry. I’ll come back.” 

She bent down a little, and Erwin’s gaze went dark again. 

“Go change.” Erwin hissed. 

Elyse snorted, “Of course.” 

Before she walked away, she turned to him again with a sly smile.

“Besides, I’m more than ready for you to buy me more clothes.” Elyse laughed. 


End file.
